the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Moana Review: Disney Magic Captured Once Again
When it comes to movie magic, no company manages to truly capture that in the most literal sense like Disney does. And when it comes to the Mouse House's newest princess, Moana manages to live up to the expectations set by those before it. Featuring a cast of colorful and dimensional characters, fantastical animation, and a breathtaking score, Moana continues to set the pace for powerful, progressive, but magical stories. The Cast Moana stars Auli'i Cravalho as the titular princess, the daughter of the chief of the Polynesian island of Tui. Cravalho fuses her character with the necessary wit and joyful determination that is required of her three-dimensional princess. When the time calls for it, she also steps up to the plate to inject moments of wistful longing, heartbreak, and conflicted anger. Her voice work is simply wonderful, as is her singing, so hopefully she'll go far in her career. In the supporting (and yes, it is supporting thankfully) role of the demigod Maui, Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson manages to remain his cheerful, playful self. He sells Maui's brighter moments with ease, while the demigod's arrogance is perfectly captured by the Rock's words as well. Perhaps the Rock does drag a bit when Maui's part gets a little deeper, but overall its by and far the best work of his career so far. The rest of the voice cast manages some fine work, with Rachel House as Moana's grandmother and Temuera Morrison as her father standing out. The former is a traditional but well-portrayed maternal figure, while the latter is the same as a "Disney dad". Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Script Much like most of the Disney films have been narratively over the last decade, Moana 's progressive yet traditional story makes for incredibly entertaining cinema. The dialogue and characterizations are well made, with classic Disney wit bouncing around playfully between the two leads. Both Moana and Maui are characters given complete motivations and arcs, with the former being especially well-written. The plot itself is traditional of modern Disney as well, however; Moana must venture away from her village (much to her parents' disapproval) to save her island from an unspeakable evil, . Along the way she gains a friend in Maui, the demigod partly responsible for the destruction of her home. Although very much the same of what we've seen before, Moana also continues the tradition of placing excellent storytelling above genre-bending. Score: 4 out of 5 The Production In terms of animation, directors John Musker and Ron Clements continue the trend of colorful, well-utilized animation. Every frame of the ocean is magnificent, while breathtaking mountains, Maui's transformations, gigantic monsters, and a vibrant palate help round out the film's presentation. Moana's canoe surprisingly sticks out, with the sailing sequences being especially memorable. One thing you always talk about when it comes to Disney is the music, and Hamilton creator Lin-Manuel Miranda has outdone himself here. With We Know The Way, Miranda manages to inspire feelings of pride and respect that ought to be known for the Polynesian people, while I Am Moana (Song of the Ancestors) is one of the most inspiring songs ever utilized in a Disney film, filling everyone who has the context of its use with hope and defiant strength. However, the absolute standout song (and possibly the best part of the film) is the number How Far I'll Go. For anyone who has ever been conflicted between who they are and who they want to be, of debating dreams versus circumstance, or for those that want to know more about themselves, How Far I'll Go perfectly captures that feelings. The reprise of the song is even worse, filled with perfect emotion that will move even the most stone-faced men, myself included (Full disclosure- I cried). Score: 4.5 out of 5 Final Result Disney has produced yet another fine effort, with Moana being a standout fall release for the year. Featuring some outstanding animation and music paired with strong story and characters, the newest Disney film is destined to be a classic much like past Disney princesses. Welcome to the kingdom, Moana. Overall Score: 80% Deserved Nominations: *Best Original Song (How Far I'll Go) *Best Animated Feature *Best Lead Actress (Auli'i Cavalho) Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews